The purpose of this study is to compare the effects of two exercise interventions (aerobic and resistance exercise) on cancer-related fatigue (CRF, weakness, body mass, bone density and quality of life in cancer patients receiving catabolic steroids. The combination of CRF, weakness, physical decline, and debilitation are common and well- documented side effects of cancer treatment that affect a patient's quality of life during and after treatment, and result in loss of productivity. The primary specific aim of the study is to test the effects of two home-based exercise programs, aerobic exercise versus resistance exercise, on newly diagnosed cancer patients receiving chemotherapy regimens that include catabolic steroids. The secondary aims are to test the directional relationship between type of exercise, CRF, weakness, and quality of life. Eighty subjects will be enrolled and followed for 1 year. A randomized, clinical trials, repeated measures design will be used. Measures of CRF (Schwartz Cancer Fatigue Scale, Profile of Mood States fatigue and vigor subscales, and daily measure) and quality of life (Side Effect Symptom Checklist, Symptom Impact Profile subscales, and Positive Affect Negative Affect Scale) will be obtained at monthly intervals. Measures of weakness (1- repetition maximum test, DEXA scans of body mass) and quality of life (DEXA scans of bone density and the 12-minutes walking distance) that are likely to show smaller increments of change will be measured at 3 months. Analysis will be by intent to treated, blocking on gender and chemotherapy protocol. Repeated measures analysis will be used to determine the effects of the intervention on each of the study variables. Interventions that improve functional ability and prevent the long-term complications associated with catabolic steroids may help to control the side effects of treatment, improve quality of life, and have a positive impact on the cost of health care.